Good End Pretty Cure
Good End Pretty Cure(Also known as Happy Ending Pretty Cure '''in some countries and '''Fairytale Warriors '''in Vietnam) is the rewrite version of Smile Pretty Cure where the Bad End Pretty Cure are good. The theme is fairytales. In the English dub,it is called '''Happy Ending Pretty Cure '''and in the Glitter Force dub it is called '''Glitter Force Happy Endings. Story Hoshizora Mayumi loves fairytales ever since she was little. She never knew that she would save the fairytales when Pop showed up! She found out that she had a twin sister that was kidnapped! Now,with her friends,they need to save the stories and find their twin sisters. Characters Cures Hoshizora Mayumi(Ella Williams in the English dub;Emma Starlett/Glitter Brave in the Glitter Force dub):Mayumi is the leader of the group. She is a bright,energetic girl who loves fairytales. She is very intelligent and loves to read. Her alter ego is Cure Courage,the Cure of Flowers. Her theme color is hot pink. Hino Aina(Katie McCoy in the English dub;Kristina Redblaze/Glitter Daylight in the Glitter Force dub):Aina is quiet and is not very passionate. However,she loves sports,cooking,and cheering people up. She can be worrisome and cares for others. Her alter ego is Cure Daylight,the Cure of Sunlight. Her theme color is crimson. Kise Yuka(Liliana College in the English dub;Lacy Lighthouse/Glitter Shiny in the Glitter Force dub):Yuka loves to draw and shows her drawings to others. She is a tough girl who can handle the most meanest insults and is very caring. Her alter ego is Cure Shiny,the Cure of Crystals. Her theme color is gold. Midorikawa Nanami(Abigail "Abby"Reynolds in the English dub;Alyssa Springfield/Glitter Leaf in the Glitter Force dub):Nanami loves cute things and can be a klutz. However,she has a strong sense of justice and loves to help others. She has six younger siblings and takes care of them. Her alter ego is Cure April,the Cure of the Forest. Her theme color is teal. Aoki Rika(Crystal Washington in the English dub;Claire Walters/Glitter Ocean in the Glitter Force dub):Rika is down-to-earth,clusmy,and optimistic. She is reliable and kind despite her clumsiness. She is also the student body president. Her alter ego is Cure Noble,the Cure of Water. Her theme color is navy. Hoshizora Miyuki(Evie Williams in the English dub;Emily Starlett/Glitter Lucky in the Glitter Force dub):Miyuki is Mayumi's twin sister,but when there were 3,she was kidnapped by Pierrot and became one of his daughter. Her name was Fuko,meaning unhappy. As Fuko,she was rude,childish,and demanding. She holded a grudge for Cure Courage since she has all the happiness in the world. As time passes,she became to be a little kind to her. When she was purified,she was more kind and kinda scatterbrained. Mayumi helps her at school and they read stories together. Her alter ego is Cure Happy,the Cure of the Holy Light. Her theme color is pink. Hino Akane(Kendra McCoy in the English dub;Kelsey Redblaze/Glitter Sunny in the Glitter Force dub):Akane is Aina's twin sister. She was kidnapped when she was 3 by Pierrot and became one of his daughters. Her name was Infury. As Infury,she was tough,strong,and was easily angered. She hold a grudge against Cure Daylight since she used the Sun for good. Over time,she was somewhat kind to her. When she was purified,she was passionate and kind. She and Aina cook together and work together in sports. Her alter ego is Cure Sunny,the Cure of Fire. Her theme color is orange. Kise Yayoi(Lyla College in the English dub;Lily Lighthouse/Glitter Peace in the Glitter Force dub):Yayoi is Yuka's twin sister. She was kidnapped when she was 3 by Pierrot and became one of his daughters. Her name was Loud. As Loud,she would act childish,bratty,and spoiled. She was often known as "daddy's little girl". She holds a grudge against Cure Shiny since she can get whatever she wants just by being cute. As time passes,she began to see her in a different light. When she was purified,she was a shy and a little bit of a crybaby. She and Yuka draw together and Yuka stands up for her and teaches her to never let anyone push you around. Her alter ego is Cure Peace,the Cure of Lighting. Her theme color is yellow. Midorikawa Nao(Andi Reynolds in the English dub;April Springfield/Glitter Spring in the Glitter Force dub):Nao is Nanami's twin sister. She was kidnapped when she was 3 by Pierrot and became one of his daughters. Her name was Crash. As Crash,she was strong and never cared about the weak. She holds a grudge against Cure April since she was also stronger. As time went on,she sorted respected her. When she was purified,she was confident and loved sports. She and Nanami take care of their siblings and play soccer. Her alter ego is Cure March,the Cure of the Wind. Her theme color is green. Aoki Reika(Carissa Washington in the English dub;Chloe Walters/Glitter Freeze in the Glitter Force dub):Reika is Rika's twin sister. She was kidnapped when she was 3 by Pierrot and became one of his daughters. Her name was Frostbite. As Frostbite,she was elegant,mature,serious,and thought that beautiful things should survive. She holds a grudge against Cure Frostbite since she was more beautiful than her. Over time,she respected her. When she was purified,she was more calm and cool. Rika helps her in school and participate in the same activities. Later,she became the student body vice president. Her alter ego is Cure Beauty,the Cure of Snow. Her theme color is blue. Mascots Pop(Popo in the English dub):Pop is the main mascot of the series. He is serious,but cares for the Cures. Candy(Sweets in the English dub):Candy appears in Season 2 and is the new Cures'partner. She is curious and kind and Pop's little sister. Rewrite Changes *The Cures all have twin sisters. *Mayumi is the leader instead of Miyuki. *There are 10 Cures instead of 5. *In one episode of Season 2,they meet Smile Pretty Cure. Category:Series